The invention relates to carburetors.
More particularly, the invention relates to two-stage carburetors which, in the past, have been mounted on marine internal combustion engines in upright relation.
Such carburetors have, during the engine starting process, occasionally spilled fuel into the boat in which the engine was mounted as a result of operation of a pump supplying fuel to a float bowl which, in turn, communicated through a vent line with the primary and/or secondary air induction passage. During such engine starting, the throttle valve in the secondary air induction passage was closed and the fuel supplied into the secondary air induction passage through the vent line occasionally spilled out of the top of the secondary air induction passage or leaked through the bearings for the throttle valve or the choke valve.